Harry and Hermione equals Love
by bookworm44
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in Love. Everyone thinks they are a great couple. But Rita Seeker is writing things about Harry and Hermione. What will they do? Will this break up their relationship?
1. Harry and Hermione

Harry and Hermione  
  
"Harry wait" yelled Hermione down the hall, on their way to potions. "I need to tell you something, but not right, now later". "I'll meet you in the broom closet at 5" "ok"?  
  
"Sure" said Harry wondering what she wanted to tell him.  
  
"Harry" said Ron after Hermione had left "what did Hermione tell you"? I only saw her running after you.  
  
"She wants me to meet her in the broom closet at 5 tonight" answered Harry.  
  
"Oooooohh!!" Ron said. "What do you think she wants you for?" snickered Ron after Harry told him this.  
  
"Shut up Ron" Harry said as he elbowed him in the shins.  
  
"Ouch" screamed Ron. But Ron knew why he elbowed him, Harry liked Hermione, he had since their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
They didn't speak the rest of the way to Potions.  
  
After a torturing potions lesson Harry and Ron were talking again and Ron had finally dropped the subject of Hermione with Harry in the broom closet.  
  
"Come on lets go to Hagrid's we need to find information on Hippogriffs," said Hermione while pulling on Harry's robe to follow.  
  
"Okay but make it quick, I want to play chess with Ron before I have to go to the broom closet at 5" Harry said while yanking his robes away from Hermione so she didn't rip them.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall and then out onto the wet grass.  
  
"Why do you want to meet me in the broom closet"? asked Harry as they walked to Hagrid's.  
  
"You'll see," answered Hermione before they reached Hagrid's.  
  
After they went to Hagrid's they headed back up to the castle and made their way to the Griffindor common room. After a quick game of chess with Ron Harry headed to the broom closet wandering where Hermione was because he hadn't seen her since they went to Hagrid's house. When Harry reached the broom closet Hermione was already there dressed in a sparkling light blue dress.  
  
"You look beautiful," said Harry after he had stepped in the room and caught his breath. "Thanks" said Hermione blushing.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Harry feeling kind of awkward.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I like you"!!! Said Hermione running up to Harry and hugging him. "I've liked you ever since I saw you for the first time.  
  
"I have always liked you too!!" said Harry "But I was too scared to tell you because I wasn't sure if you liked me."  
  
Then Hermione reached up and kissed him only stopping when she had to take a breath.  
  
"Wow" Harry said blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" said Hermione.  
  
They sat there in the dark broom closet for hours. When they finally went back up to the Griffindor common room it was 10 o'clock they had missed dinner, but they didn't care. Everyone had already gone to bed so Harry and Hermione parted their ways to their dormitorys. Harry got into bed feeling dazed and sleepy.  
  
"That was the best night every" said Harry to himself before he drifted slowly off to sleep. 


	2. Potions Class

A/N: This is taking place in Harry's sixth year.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wake up" yelled Ron in his ear while shaking him.  
  
"Five more minutes" mumbled Harry trying to move Ron's hand away.  
  
"You've already missed breakfast. You're going to be late for Potions" Ron said.  
  
"What why didn't you wake me sooner" yelled Harry scrambling out of bed and rushing to put his clothes on.  
  
"Harry you're putting your shirt on backwards" said Ron.  
  
"Right" answered Harry  
  
"But I still can't believe you didn't wake me up" said Harry gloomily.  
  
"You were out in the broom closet all night. I didn't want you to be falling asleep in class," answered Ron.  
  
"Oh thanks," said Harry.  
  
"We have double potions and then defense against the dark arts" said Ron in an annoyed voice.  
  
They left the dormitory in silence. When they had reached to potions classroom and met the slytherins; they were laughing and reading something in a magazine.  
  
"It's a magazine article," said Hermione to Harry and Ron who had on puzzled expressions.  
  
"Catch" yelled Malfoy throwing the magazine into the air for Harry to catch.  
  
"Look it's about you and Hermione. No wonder they were laughing," said Ron.  
  
It read  
  
Harry Potter's Secret Love Life  
  
Harry Potter is in love with Hermione Granger; a girl with muggle parents. He was last spotted kissing her in the broom closet on the forth floor last night. Harry has always fancied Herm- ione says Malfoy a Hogwarts sixth year. They always had an interest in each other said Padma also a Hogwarts sixth year. It seems Harry has fal- len secretly in love with this won- derful Hermione Granger.  
  
Article by. Rita Seeker  
  
"I thought I took care of that Rita Seeker in our fourth year" gasped Hermione after reading the Magazine article.  
  
"She must have found out somehow" said Ron.  
  
"I can't believe she did this" Harry said his face turning a bright scarlet.  
  
"I'll get her for this" said Hermione under her breath.  
  
"Everyone take your seat," said Professor Snape who was now standing over Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Today we are going to make a love potion. Even though they are banned from the school, we are going to learn how to make them," said Snape.  
  
"But how are we going to test to see if we made the potion correctly?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"You will be testing it on each other, and then I will perform a spell that takes away the love in the potion" answered Professor Snape.  
  
Snape started putting the ingredients needed to make a love potion on the board. But Harry and Hermione were both hoping that Snape picked them for partners for testing the love potion. Harry was edging his hand toward Hermione's under the table and as soon as Hermione saw what Harry was doing she took his hand in her's.  
  
"Harry, Hermione you better start making you potions other wise there will be trouble," Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione reluctantly let go of each other's hands and started making their potions. 


	3. Classes Cancled

Chapter 3  
  
"When you are done with your potions I will pair you up." spat Professor Snape to his class.  
  
In about a half an hours time everyone was done with there potions. And Snape started pairing people up.  
  
"Malfoy and Pansy, Potter and Granger, Goyle and Lavender, and Crabbe and Parvati." Professor Snape yelled over the noise in the room.  
  
"What about me?" asked Ron.  
  
"You, your potion will not work at all does it look anything like it's supposed to look like?" Snape answered.  
  
Ron stayed quiet and did not answer to this question. He sat there and watched everyone test his or her love potions.  
  
The partners who had tested their potions at the same exact time were sitting on the desks and making out.  
  
"Delove" shouted Professor Snape while pointing to Harry and Hermione who were making out in the corner of the room.  
  
Immediately they stopped kissing and looked around confused. Snape did the same to Malfoy and Pansy and Goyle and Lavender.  
  
"I'm confused," said Harry to Hermione.  
  
"I think we both took the love potion at the same time which made us fall deeply in love." Hermione said.  
  
The lesson was over and they filed out of the room all looking embarrassed but Ron who hadn't tested his potion.  
  
"Attention students" said a voice from nowhere "There will be no lessons for the remainder of the day!!"  
  
"What!?" shrieked Hermione?  
  
"Yes," said Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
They headed up to the Gryffindor common room with everyone feeling happy but Hermione.  
  
"I wonder why they canceled to lessons?" said Neville.  
  
"I have no idea," said Ron.  
  
"Wanna play chess Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure I'll run up and get my board," answered Harry.  
  
Harry ran up and got his board and they played chess in the squishy armchairs by the fire. Ron won like always but they played two more games while Hermione sat and read a book while glancing up every now and them to admire Harry. 


End file.
